The disclosure relates to blood analyzers capable of providing information useful in discrimination of cytopenia.
Cytopenia includes thrombocytopenia, erythropenia, leukopenia, and pancytopenia.
In this respect, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0002826 states that a percentage of immature platelets is useful information for discrimination between idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP) and aplastic anemia (AA), both of which are thrombocytopenia. The measurement apparatus of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0002826 is capable of presenting the apparatus user with, as information for discrimination of thrombocytopenia, a percentage of immature platelets obtained from measurement data on platelets.
Note that the percentage of immature platelets=the number of immature platelets/(the number of immature platelets+the number of mature platelets).
However, the technique of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0002826 merely presents information on platelets as information for supporting discrimination of thrombocytopenia. A further improvement is desired in the precision of information for supporting discrimination of cytopenia.